DONT TOUCH HER!
by harrysinfatuation
Summary: ITS TIME FOR THE BIG BATTLE. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HARRY GETS COCKY TOWARDS VOLDEMORT?


Don't Touch Her!

**Disclaimer: **well put it this way if I had enough money to own Harry potter would I have to post it on fanfiction? No I would make millions of pounds with it in a book.

**Summery: **the big fight with voldie. What happens when Harry gets a little too cocky for Voldies liking. I suck at summeries so R&R !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just before the big fight, ginny went up to harry and told him,

"remember what I told you, you are unbeatable and no one can stop that, even Voldemort. He will die like the coward he really is and you can get revenge for your mum and dad. Go on hunny and make me proud!"

Harry suddenly knew how to kill Voldemort.

"Dont worry I have plans for Voldie, he just dosent know it yet."

This made ginny feel a lot better. If harry knew he could beat Voldemort then so did she.

With a last kiss Harry stepped forward as a death eater came at him,

"come on Voldemort your minions are never going to be able to kill me you know it, I will kill all of them if I have to and then you will have to face me like a man. Not that you are a man"

Voldemort sent over 50 death eaters at Harry and Harry just threw his palms out in front of him and sent powerful shockwaves at the death eaters.

All the dead death eaters landed at Voldemort's feet and he was so shocked it was all he could do not to squeak. Lucky he didn't or his reputation would have been ruined. All he did was shout

"worm how come nobody told me of harrys possibility of doing wand less magic almost as well as me?"

wormtail cowered but Harry answered for him

"because nobody knew except for me and my girlfriend. Oh and by the way im better than you at wandless magic. Wanna know why ill tell you – because I unlike you have some competency."

Voldemort was so stunned he was actually speechless for the first time ever in a battle he could not for the life of him think of something to say.

He fineally got his voice back and said

" just when did you become so cocky?"

in his snakelike voice.

That's when ginny appeared in front of him and said almost as a stage whisper

"sorry that's my fault, I taught him how to stand up to ugly bullies like you. Who were jealous of his power."

"his power"- stuttered Voldemort " he has not nearly as much power as I"

"on the contrary he has treble the amount of power than you, because you gave it to him!"

Voldemort siesed his chance at victory. He grabbed ginny and turned her to harry. He said

"make one move and ill kill her."

He was going to kill her anyway but first he was going to have some fun. He pointed his wand at ginny and hissed

"_crucio"_

and ginny screamed in agony.

Many wealeys on the battlefield heard the screams of their treasured ginny and came running to her rescue. However they were stopped on their way by the look of pure fury on harrys face. He was revealing all of his power now and it was bloody frightening. Even Voldemort said again in a slightly scared voice "one move and she will be dead"

"**_DON'T –TOUCH—HER—OR—ELSE!" _**

then a pure burst of magic blast forth from Harry and Voldemort was –blown apart ? that cant be the way to describe it. More like being ripped apart very slowly by harrys anger. After about 10 minuates all that was left was voldemorts bones that then burned into the ground.

One hour later, harry had finished all the days activities:

informing minister fudge that Voldemort had been defeated, reassuring his family that he was unhurt, reassuring ginny he loved her and would be there for her if she ever needed to tell him something, to his utter dismay having to give a speech in the great hall at the feast, telling all about how his love for ginny had saved the world. Not only that but he had to repeat that speech in a few days time for the press. Harry felt like he would rather be at the dursleys than make a speech but he had to as it was what Dumbledore wnted him to do and harry always does what Dumbledore wants right? Then ginny had to give him a heart attack, she said to him after asking if they could talk-

"_harry you love me right?"_

"_yea of corse I do!"_

"_so you wont dump me if I told you I was pregnant with your baby?" _

"_WHAT? OF CORSE NOT I LOVE YOU!" _

Then a thaught hit him

"_SHIT!"_

"_what?" _

"_YOUR BROTHERS ARE GONNA KILL ME!" _

**Well I finished this chappie if your nice and review ii might make it into a story hint hint wink wink **


End file.
